


Professionals At Work

by ellebellebab



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is working on Lazer Team, and she ends up becoming really close with Chris. They end up falling asleep on the podcast couch together after staying up late. And then there’s awkward boners and stuff and then Blaine finds them together in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionals At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward boners and fluffy kisses, my favourite.

You poured what was probably your fifth cup of coffee for the day, you weren’t entirely sure you were trying not to keep tabs on the copious amount of caffeine you were currently intaking while Lazer Team was in crunch time.  
You took a deep breath and leaned against the Roosterteeth kitchen counter, the only thing entering your mind when you closed your eyes were random letters burned into your retinas from your laptop screen which made sense considering all you’d been doing 22 hours out of the day was staring at it.  
You were amongst a few others finishing up the final drafts of Lazer Team, it’d been a long process but finally it was nearly done. Soon your part would be complete and you could (hopefully) get more than two hours sleep and continue working on the hundreds of other projects that Roosterteeth was always in the midst of creating.  
Until then however you had a few more weeks of intense word crunching and drowning yourself in precious coffee.  
"You look as awake as I feel"   
You cracked one eye open and found Chris smiling tiredly at you.

“Why aren’t you working?” You said with a smirk as you watched him guiltily stifle a yawn and move to the coffee pot next to you.  
"I could ask you the same question"   
You shrugged, taking another measured sip.

“Sorry boss, but without coffee I absolutely cannot work”  
Chris simply shook his head grabbing his now full cup of coffee and walking towards his office.

“Don’t let me catch you slacking again” he threw over his shoulder, laughing when you flipped him off.  
You’d been working very closely with Chris, as well as Burnie and Josh, but more often than not it’d been you sitting on the floor of Chris’s office at 2am with him while you both edited scenes in companionable silence, stopping to trade bags of candy sustenance and talk about things not related to comedic sci-fi to stop yourselves from going insane.  
It was nice to have someone to work with who you could actually get along with, and it was sort of nice that he was easy on the eye too.   
Very easy on the eye actually, to the point where it might have been affecting your ability to keep your mind 100% on the task at hand.  
"Hey, I was kinda being serious about getting back to work, I finished Scene 26 and need you to read over it"   
Chris called, head poking out from his office.

You nodded, feeling your cheeks flush from your less than innocent thoughts and you drained your cup of coffee quickly.

“Coming” you said, making your way to Chris’s office and pushing all thoughts other than Lazer Team from your mind. You were a professional after all. Well, kind of.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"But why would they suddenly be at the barn I still don’t get it it doesn’t make any sense"   
You watched as Chris scrubbed a hand over his tired face and you sighed, stuffing a handful of skittles into your mouth and chewing thoughtfully.  
It was a few nights later and you were both sitting cross legged on the floor of Chris’s office, laptops and hard copies of scripts strewn around you as well as empty cans of red bull.   
You’d reached a part in the script you’d both been arguing about for months and it was a conversation you could probably recite word for word if you really felt the need.  
Which you didn’t.  
Because it was stupid.   
A stupid conversation that you were right about.  
"It’s just how it’s written it makes sense Chris they left the gun in the barn so they have to go back and get it I don’t understand what you don’t get"  
You said, the same thing you’d been saying for weeks.

“But they don’t even talk about it they just go”  
Chris mumbled, pouting softly as he jabbed at a few keys on his laptop.  
You couldn’t help but giggle slightly at the sight and were rewarded with a cushion to the face.

“You’re a pain” Chris said, smiling as you threw the pillow back and tried to smooth your hair back into submission.  
"We literally have this conversation every week. Its how Burnie wants the scene to go and it actually does make sense if you read it properly"

“You’re such a kiss ass”

“You’re a child”

“Least I’m not a kiss ass”  
You rolled your eyes and grabbed your phone stifling a yawn and groaning at the time.

“Ugh it’s 12.30”

“In the morning?”   
“Obviously. I should go home”

Even as you said it you felt more energy drain from you, the thought of packing your stuff up and driving the 30 minutes it took to get home making you irrationally irritated. You finally understood why the RWBY and Red VS Blue team intentionally slept at the office during their own crunch times.  
"Your gonna break your phone screen if you keep holding it that hard" Chris said, pushing his glasses off his face and closing his laptop.

“I’m so tired” you whined, pushing your laptop to the ground and stretching out with a groan.

“I can’t wait until I can stop looking at this script for more than twelve hours” Chris agreed looking over at you sympathetically.  
You turned to him and reached out, your index finger tracing under his eyes softly.  
"This movie has aged you ten years. And the ten years have not been kind" he rolled his eyes.

“Working with you has been a blessing and a curse, I think you’re the reason I found a grey hair the other day”

You laughter suddenly stopped as his words processed, once you’d finished the final draft of the script you wouldn’t be working this close with Chris for a long time. He was continuing to work on Lazer Team and you were moving over to other RT productions and you probably wouldn’t see him as much. You felt your heart clench a little at the thought, as much as you wanted to keep spending time with him you probably wouldn’t be able to.  
"Did you fall asleep with your eyes open?" You flinched as Chris’s hand suddenly waved in your line of sight and you looked at him sadly.

“Yeah I should probably go home” you said softly, standing up and stretching.  
Chris looked taken aback for a moment before standing up too.

“Yeah, it’s late. I think I’ll probably crash here for a few hours.”

It was something people did a lot at Roosterteeth. Bringing changes of clothes and showering in the bathroom before everyone else arrived for the day. You could see the benefits; Chris often got at least two hours of work done before you’d even gotten into the parking lot.  
You watched as he moved a few cushions around on the couch and laid a blanket down. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” he said turning to you and you nodded yawning again and simultaneously dropping your phone and keys. You grumbled losing your footing a little as you bent down to pick them up.

“Whoa are you okay?” Chris said, leaning a hand out to steady you.  
"Totally fine, see you tomorrow" you said turning to walk out the office.

“Wait! You can’t drive look at you you’re falling over tired” 

“Chris I’m fine I’ll roll the windows down”

“No I can’t let you drive, here we can, we can share the couch”

You turned slowly and watched as Chris lay on the couch, pressing himself against the cushiony back and leaving a space big enough for you in front of him, looking up at you with hopeful eyes.  
"Are you serious?"

“Totally! You can fit it’ll be like a little sleepover”  
You stared open mouthed at his little grin before shrugging and putting down your things.

“Okay” you said simply, slipping off your jacket and walking over to the couch.  
"Wait what?"

“Good idea, I’m sick of you being at the office before me and looking like a better employee.” You said, sitting on the edge of the couch and laying down gingerly next to him.

You felt him exhale slowly behind you and you rolled your eyes, reaching over for the blanket and snuggling into the cushions.  
"Don’t get fresh with me" you warned smiling as you heard Chris giggle.

“Fresh? What are you 80?”

“Just keep your hands to yourself Demarais” you yawned shivering as you felt little puffs of air against your neck when Chris laughed again.

“Of course, I can be professional” he said, you didn’t bother to reply, your eyes already drooping closed as you succumbed to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first thing you noticed when you woke up was how warm you were and the slight comforting pressure on your stomach. You took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of something that was definitely not your pillow throwing you for a minute until you realised you weren’t at home and the cushy thing under your head wasn’t your bed but was in fact an arm, the pressure on your stomach was also an arm and you freaked out for a moment before remembering that it was not some weirdo who’d kidnapped you but was actually just your coworker.  
You smiled to yourself, now noticing the breath that was puffing against the back of your neck as Chris continued to sleep. You contemplated joining him for a little longer, the warmth of the embrace and your overall tiredness making your eyes droop.

Until you felt Chris shift behind you.   
Rather you felt his hips shift behind you.  
A very particular part of his hip region pushing against you prompting you to stiffen quickly, eyes wide open and breath held.  
Chris has an erection.

“Mmhh”   
And now he was moaning in his sleep.

You briefly contemplated your life and your choices and how it’d brought you to this particular path in life and how you should have listened to your mother when she’d told you to be a teacher instead of a writer when you felt Chris start to wake up, his deep sleepy breath stuttering as he no doubt went through the same deduction of where he was like you had.  
"Oh" you felt him simultaneously relax and freak out in the span of thirty seconds as his sleep addled brain caught up with him.

“OH” suddenly you were on the ground, staring up at Chris’s worried, red face.

“Good morning to you too” you groaned, rubbing your elbow from its impact with the floor.

“I am so sorry I just, I was, there, did you…”

“Yes Chris” you said, sitting up so your faces were level you rolled your eyes as his mouth gaped open and closed.

“I’m sorry” he said, closing his eyes tightly.

Suddenly you started giggling, soon enough the giggles turned into full blown laughs, Chris looked at you in bewilderment only making you laugh further.  
"Now you’re laughing at me, guys have nightmares about this kind of thing you know? Waking up next to a hot girl and having them laugh at you.."

“What?”

“What?”  
You frowned, your giggles subsiding as you furrowed your brows.

“You just called me hot”

“I did not I just, I mean yes but the reason was..”  
You rolled your eyes again at his bumbling before leaning forward and kissing his words quickly to a halt, leaning back and smirking at his dumbfounded expression.

“I think you’re pretty alright yourself Demarais”  
He smiled back at you and you leaned in again, barely touching his lips with your own when you heard the door burst open.  
"Chris I knew you’d be here, did you sl-oh my god" you both turned to the door quickly watching as Blaine stared wide eyed at you both before bursting out in laughter.

“Seriously with the laughing? Second time today” you heard Chris mutter.

“Brandon owes me so much money” Blaine said, punching the air happily.

“What?”

“We’ve been betting on when you’d finally make a move on little Demarais. I said it’d happen during the crunch and I was totally correct.”

“How do you know I didn’t hit on her?” Chris said incredulously and you laughed when Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Come on man, no one was betting on tha-hey! Fine I’ll go I’ll go, time to collect my cash money from B-dog anyway” you watched as Blaine threw the cushion back at Chris and winked before leaving the room.  
"I can’t believe those assholes." Chris sighed, lying back on the couch with his arm strewn dramatically over his eyes.

“Aw it’s okay, I have every confidence that you would have hit on me eventually” you said sympathetically, patting his arm. He raised his arm and looked at you incredulously.

“Are you kidding? I’m a professional, I’d never hit on a coworker.”

You shut him up with a kiss, for once you weren’t keen on being very professional. But from the hand slowly tangling in your hair and pulling you closer, you didn’t really think Chris was either.


End file.
